The Discovering of the Green
by Bremol
Summary: Joe has to search for Clarisse's green on St. Patrick's Day.


**A/N: I wrote this a couple of years ago for St. Pat's Day. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I see you're wearing green today, Charlotte." Joe smiled at the young woman as he came into Clarisse's office.

Charlotte smiled and nodded. "Yes, I am. I know a certain Head of Security that would pinch me if I weren't."

Joe chuckled. "Me?" he asked with all innocence then shook his head in denial. "I'd never do such a thing."

Charlotte gave him a look. "Uh huh," she murmured then looked him over. "I see you're wearing green today, too."

"I am. If you're afraid of a pinch, what do you think I have to be afraid of? The guys would punch me."

Charlotte laughed then turned her attention to her queen, noticing that she wasn't wearing green, but thinking better of saying anything. "Is there anything else you need, Your Majesty?"

Clarisse smiled and shook her head. "No. I think we're through for the day, Charlotte. Thankfully today has been a light day."

"Yes, Ma'am." Charlotte bowed then turned and left the room.

"Was there something you needed, Joseph?" Clarisse asked, her eyes fixed on the last of the papers she'd have to read to finish her day.

Realizing she wasn't paying attention, and having noticed she wasn't wearing green, Joe moved to stand behind Clarisse. "Your Majesty, you aren't wearing green," he whispered against her ear.

Taking off her glasses and dropping them to her desk, Clarisse looked at him over her shoulder. "Don't be so sure of that, Joseph," she told him, her voice low and breathy.

Turning her in her chair, Joe studied her. Moving his eyes over every inch of her he could see, he looked up at her. "I've looked over every inch of you and see no green."

Raising an eyebrow, she gave him a coy smile. "Every inch, Joseph?"

Blinking at her in surprise, he felt lightheaded at the implication of her words. Swallowing to find his voice, he narrowed his eyes as he bent closer, his nose almost touching hers. "Are you teasing me, Your Majesty?"

"Teasing? Me?" she asked innocently.

Growling, Joe stood up and held out his hand. "Would you care to continue this elsewhere?"

Sweeping her hand out, she looked at him. "Is this not to your liking? After all, we are just talking."

"Clarisse," he said her name low and dangerous. "There are cameras," he reminded her.

"And again," she whispered. "we are just talking. And if you were really worried about the cameras, you wouldn't have been standing so close."

Glaring at her, he turned and stalked to the door, locking it before turning back around to face her. "Alright. Now. Where is your green?"

"It isn't going to be that easy," she informed him.

"Oh?" he asked as he walked with a purpose back to his original position. Staring down at her, he studied the dress she wore. Easy enough to get off.

"Oh no you don't," she warned, knowing exactly what he was thinking. "You haven't seen my shoes. Maybe that's where my green is."

He started to say that he had seen her shoes then looked down. Raising an eyebrow when he realized she wasn't wearing her shoes, he glared up at her. "Then let me see them."

"Bossing the boss, are we?" she asked even as she stuck her feet under her desk to get her shoes.

"You're toying with me, Woman."

"Woman now am I?"

"Clarisse," he warned then groaned when she lifted her feet. Looking over her shoes, he glared up at her. "No green."

"Oh," she murmured. "I suppose there isn't."

"Clarisse Renaldi," he grumped.

"That does happen to be my name," she countered.

"You are exasperating."

"You've described me in many ways while we're alone, but I do believe this is a new one." She blinked up at him, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

Green eyes sparked as he moved closer to her. "What do I have to do to discover this green you're supposedly wearing?"

"Move over to the sofa," she whispered.

"Clarisse," he started, frowning at her when she held up her hand.

"Ah. Now. Now. Do as your told, Mr. Elizaldo."

"Damn frustrating woman," he grumped as he stalked over to the sofa, plopping down and crossing his arms over his chest.

"What was that?" she asked, knowing full well what he'd said.

"Nothing," he huffed.

Deciding that she'd tortured him enough, she reached behind her and pulled down the zip of her dress. Tugging the sleeves off one arm then the next, she let the dress fall to the floor. Lifting her slip up over her head, she dropped it beside her then stepped out of the dress and walked to stand just on the other side of the coffee table. "Joseph," she whispered to get his attention.

"Wha-" he started then stopped. "God bless the blarney stone," he breathed as he took in the site of her standing in front of him in nothing but Kelly green lace and satin. The lace trimmed cups of her satin bra barely contained her full breasts making his mouth water. Letting his gaze move lower, he groaned at the lace that constituted her underwear. "Boy shorts?" he whispered.

"You know what they are?" she asked, a bit surprised that he knew what _she_ hadn't even known.

He nodded. "I have nieces who aren't shy about the things they discuss in front of their uncle."

She nodded her head then shrugged. "These were what came with the bra. It was the only set they had in the proper color."

Smiling at her, he stood up and walked over to her. Resting his hands on her waist, he smiled down at her. "I like them," he lowered his voice. "Very sexy." Caressing her, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You bought these for me? You planned all of this?"

She smiled and cupped his cheek. "I did. We've both been so very busy, we've had no time for each other outside of our duties."

"Is that also why today was such a slow day for you?"

"Uh hum. Although, I didn't tell Charlotte that."

"Are you sure you want to continue this in here?" he asked.

"Positive. I've been waiting for this moment since I put these on this morning." She pushed at him, making him walk backward, gently guiding him around the table until he was standing in front of the sofa. "You're a bit overdressed."

"Just a bit," he agreed as he helped her undo his belt and pants, shivering at the touch of her hands on his thighs as she pushed his pants and briefs down then gently nudged him down onto the sofa.

"Much better," she whispered as she bent over and began to unbutton his shirt.

Joe moaned as he stared at her breasts, one nipple slipping out of the lace to tempt him. "You're going to kill me."

Clarisse's breath hitched at the feel of his warm thumb moving gently over the taut peak. Her fingers fumbled when he gently tweaked the sensitive flesh then continued on with their task until she was running her hands up the broad expanse of his chest, pushing the black material from his shoulders.

Taking his shirt the rest of the way off, Joe threw it behind him, not caring where it landed. "Now you're overdressed," he whispered as he reached up, fingers tweaking the bare nipple once more.

Clarisse moved closer, leaning over until her hands were resting on the back of the sofa on either side of Joe's head. "Ooh," she moaned as his free hand lifted to cup her other breast, the lace moving against her sensitive skin making her shiver in pleasure.

Seeing her reaction, Joe smiled and let his hand drift down over her ribs, over her hips and down her legs then back up the tender flesh of her inner thighs. Cupping her, he skillfully moved his hand back and forth, eliciting a moan as the rough lace scrapped against her.

"Dear heavens, Joseph," she panted and squirmed, moving her legs further apart to give him better access.

Continuing with his sweet torture, he rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger then pulled and smiled in satisfaction when her back arched and she whimpered his name.

Clarisse gripped the sofa tighter as her legs began to tremble. She was almost over the edge and was straining to get closer to his hand. "Please," she whimpered. "Joseph, please."

Not wanting to torture her anymore, Joe gave her what she'd pleaded for and watched in rapt attention as she flew apart, his name a strangled cry on her lips. "Beautiful," he breathed as he pushed the lace down then pulled her onto his lap, letting her collapse against his chest.

Clarisse took a deep breath and wiggled to get more comfortable, feeling Joe's arousal twitch against her. Looking up, she smiled sexily at him. "Take it off," she breathed, knowing that he'd know what she was talking about.

"Most gladly," he whispered, reaching up to unclasp her bra, pushing it off her arms to let it land on the floor behind her.

Placing her hands on his shoulders, Clarisse moved against him, coating him and making him groan and grip her hips. "Something the matter, Darling?"

"Ooh, don't Darling me," he growled as he reached down between them to position himself against her.

Clarisse covered his hand. "No," she whispered, her blue eyes staring into his green ones. "Let me."

Joe nodded and moved his hand back to her waist, watching as she carefully positioned him and slowly took him in. "Damn," he muttered and took a deep breath.

Clarisse hummed her pleasure at the feel of him stretching and filling her so completely. "I've missed you, so much," she told him softly as she began to move her body slowly up and down over his.

Cupping her cheek, Joe caressed her lips with his thumb. "I've missed you, too," he told her just as quietly then pulled her closer, his lips covering hers.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she cupped his head as she opened her mouth to his kiss, her tongue dueling with his as they mimicked the movements of their bodies.

Cupping the taut flesh of her buttocks, Joe pulled from their kiss and held her gaze as he met her downward thrust with an upward thrust of his own, making her throw her head back and moan. "No more slow," she panted even as she quickened the pace.

"Most definitely," he groaned and gripped her tighter. Closing his eyes, he let his own head fall back as he got lost in the feel of her body clutching at his as it moved over him.

So close, she was so close and all rational thought fled her as she closed her eyes and gave in to her body's demands. Moving crazily against Joseph, she buried her face in the crook of his neck to muffle her cries as her climax rolled over her, intensified by the feeling of him losing all control and going over the edge.

Joe took a deep breath, Clarisse's body limp against his chest. "Mercy," he managed to whisper causing her to laugh.

"I believe it's a bit late to declare mercy," she mumbled against his chest.

Looking down at her, Joe used his finger under her chin to lift her face up. "Thank you," he whispered before pressing a tender kiss to her lips.

"It was as much my pleasure as yours, Darling," she answered after he broke the kiss. Lifting her hand, she caressed his face, tracing the path of a drop of sweat. "We have the whole afternoon and evening," she informed him.

"Then I think we should move this to somewhere more private and comfortable." He smiled at her as he drug a finger down her spine.

Clarisse shivered. "Keep that up and we won't be going anywhere."

Joseph chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "I've enjoyed this St. Patrick's day more than any other."

"Oh?" she asked as she sat up, her hands resting against his chest.

He nodded. "Oh yes. Discovering of the green has now become part of my favorite past time."

Throwing her head back, she laughed then leaned forward, pressing her body against his. "Take me to my room, Joseph," she breathed in his ear. "We can do some more _discovering_."

Shivering, Joe caressed his hands over her silken thighs. "We'll have to get dressed first."

"Secret passageway," she mumbled as she nibbled on his ear.

Using all of his control, he pushed her back. "Alright, but you have to stop. And you absolutely _must_ cover up."

"Yes, Sir," she laughed as she moved from his lap.

Joe watched as she bent over to pick up her panties then groaned as he watched her pull them up ever so slowly. "You really are going to be the death of me," he grumbled as he stood up, pulling up his pants and briefs before walking around the sofa to pick up his shirt. Tossing it to her, he chuckled when she huffed as it landed on her head.

"Hey!" She frowned at him as she pulled the shirt off her head.

"Stop teasing me and put that on. Never mind putting anything else on, just don't forget to pick everything up. We wouldn't want anyone to know what was going on in here." He winked at her, knowing that he was going to have to fix the tapes so that it showed them leaving her office. Of course Scott, who was on duty at the moment, would realize what was going on, but the young man had proven to be very discreet and loyal, and had on several occasions, very carefully covered for his bosses so Joe wasn't worried about fixing the problem until later.

"Ready." Clarisse told him as she moved to his side, her clothes draped over her arm.

Looking at her, Joe groaned. "You always look so much better in my shirts than I do."

She smiled and took his hand. "Oh no. You look much better in your shirts. Very sexy," she whispered.

Shaking his head, he tugged on her hand. "Come on. I have some more discovering of the green to do."

Clarisse laughed as she followed him through the hidden opening to the passageway that would take them to her suite. "I love you," she whispered then pinched him.

"Ouch!" he yelped and stopped to look at her. "What was that for?"

She grinned and looked down at the green shamrock pinned to the shirt she was wearing. "You aren't wearing your green."

"Oh!" he huffed as he turned and pinned her against the wall. "You're going to pay for that."

"Here?" she asked as her chest rose and fell, her breasts brushing against him.

Pressing his lower body tighter to hers, he leaned closer, his mouth against her ear. "Yes, here, if you don't behave."

Dropping her clothes, she gripped his waist and moved against him. "Are you threatening me?"

Running his hands up under her shirt, he cupped her breasts. "No. Not threatening. Promising."

Arching her back and pushing her breasts further into his hands, she nipped at his lower lip. "Then get on with it."

"Whatever you say, Madam. Whatever you say."


End file.
